Forgetful Jones
Forgetful Jones is a cowboy, so named because he always forgets everything. He has a horse named Buster. His longtime girlfriend is Clementine. Forgetful Jones appeared regularly on Sesame Street from Season 11 through Season 23. After the death of his performer, Richard Hunt, Forgetful Jones stopped appearing as a major character, though he did continue to make occasional non-speaking appearances. Muppet Workshop designer and builder Laurent Linn discussed the puppeteer's approach to the character in the book Quilting with the Muppets: "Forgetful Jones...brought out more of the simple, sweet side of Richard, in the midst of some of his other more outrageous characters." Filmography *''Sesame Street'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''Follow That Bird'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of Thirty Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Play-Along Games and Songs'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Elmopalooza'' Book appearances *''Grover's Guide to Good Manners'' (1992) *''Clap Your Hands!'' (2002) Sketches *'Brushing Teeth' :Clementine reminds Forgetful Jones to do something before going to bed, something that involves teeth. Forgetful tries to remember, and eventually figures that he has to brush Buster's teeth. *'Brushing Teeth (remake)' :A remake of an earlier sketch, but with Richard Hunt as Forgetful Jones, Kevin Clash as Clementine, and Martin P. Robinson as Buster. This sketch can be viewed at sesamestreet.org. *'I'm a Real Cowboy' :Clementine and some cowboys sing a song to Forgetful Jones to remind him of what they are, but Forgetful keeps guessing different things. This sketch appears in ''Kids' Favorite Country Songs.'' *'High 12' :In a parody of High Noon, Clementine doesn't want Forgetful to meet Sinister Sam, the meanest man in the west, at the train station at twelve, especially since it is their wedding day. Forgetful and Buster convince her that "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do". When Sam shows up, he tells Forgetful, in a threatening manner, that he has something to say: That it's nice of him to remember to meet him at the train station. This sketch can be viewed at sesamestreet.org. *'"Write it Down"' :Maria, Luis, and Gordon dress in vaudeville attire and sing a song about writing things down, to teach Forgetful Jones how to remember things. *'Forgetful calls his cousin' :Clementine reminds Forgetful Jones to call his cousin on her birthday. When he calls, his equally-forgetful cousin doesn't remember having a cousin, and asks him to describe what he looks like. *'What's the Name of That Song?' :At the saloon, Clementine asks for Forgetful to sing a song. Buster plays "What's the Name of That Song?" on the piano, and the crowd sings along, but Forgetful keeps asking what the name of the song is. This sketch can be viewed at sesamestreet.org. *'No Sign' :Forgetful asks a girl what word is written on a "No" sign, but he thinks she is refusing to tell him. This sketch can be viewed at sesamestreet.org. *'This is Your Story' :Forgetful appears on Guy Smiley's game show "This is Your Story". This sketch can be viewed at sesamestreet.org. *'Remember I Love You' :Forgetful Jones forgets to pick up Clementine, who is upset that he always forgets things. Forgetful then sings to her, letting her know that he always remembers that he loves her. After the song, Clementine comments that it's her best birthday ever, reminding Forgetful why he has a box with him. This sketch can be viewed at sesamstreet.org. *'Telephone Demonstration' :Kermit teaches viewers how to use a telephone, with help from Forgetful Jones. This sketch can be viewed at sesamestreet.org. *'Name That Sound!: Homer Honker' :Homer Honker is the contestant on "Name That Sound!", and since Guy Smiley can't understand him, he brings in items that go with the sounds. Forgetful makes an appearance when Homer hears a horse sound and brings in Buster, causing Forgetful to think he's a horse, and later wondering what he is. This sketch appears in ''Let's Play Games''. See Also *Forgetful Jones walk-around Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Westerns